Tapes
by kersion
Summary: Zexion came home one day to find a box on his bed holding a cassette tape, a letter signed "IX" and no idea how it got there. He got one every week until there were nine tapes, nine letters and nine reasons to fall in love. Zemyx.
1. Fly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor anything mentioned in the story.

**Author's Note:** Okay woah. This has been in my head for _ages_, and by ages I mean about a year now. And it's been absolute torture trying to get it out, but somehow I've managed. This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it c:

* * *

><p><em>Tape 01. Fly<em>

* * *

><p>Demyx hadn't meant to stalk him. He hadn't meant to stumble across that one boy quietly playing piano in the music room, and he hadn't meant to follow him back to his room. In fact, Demyx had tried very hard not to go back the next day, tried hard to convince himself that the slate-haired boy was nowhere near as stunningly attractive as he remembered. Of course, the more he stared at him, the harder it got to talk himself out of liking him.<p>

And then, to his utter delight, Demyx found out they had a class together. Only one; a Chemistry class that Axel had somehow convinced him into taking, but that was more than enough for Demyx to get to know him better. So, without even talking to him, Demyx learned that his name was Zexion, that he moved to Hollow Bastian from Traverse Town three years ago, that he played piano and a drum kit, preferred tea over coffee and books over people.

It was only about a week into term the first time Demyx spoke to him, when he spontaneously decided to take his books one morning and sat himself next to Zexion. He'd grinned, said "Hi, I'm Demyx, nice to meet you," and from that moment on, he refused to sit anywhere else. Zexion had looked at him once, gave a curt nod and went back to reading his books. He didn't seem to mind it all that much (unless his tense silence was his way of telling Demyx to kindly _fuck off_), and even tolerated Axel joining their table.

From there, Demyx all but intruded himself on Zexion's life. He learned his timetable and matched it against his own, learned to tell when he liked to be alone and when he didn't mind Demyx hanging around. He invited Zexion out to the movies with them, dragged him into town on spontaneous shopping missions, and even made him sit there and help with his homework. He learned that Zexion was actually quite funny, in a dry, sarcastic kind of way and that he was patient and kind with Demyx, but Axel was the kind of person that could make him frustrated very quickly. As a result he often lashed out with harsh words, not that they affected Axel at all.

Much to their surprise, Zexion fit in well with their group. He just found his own little slot and stayed there, free to come and go as he pleased. More often than not he only stayed because of Demyx (him being the reason Zexion was around at all), and Demyx soon learned that whenever he wasn't there, Zexion holed himself up in either the library or the music room. Not only that, but Demyx soon learned that Zexion looked absolutely fucking adorable curled up in one of the giant armchairs, and that he positively _glowed_ whenever he played the piano.

It didn't take Demyx long to realize he was in love.

More accurately, it didn't take long for Axel to notice and start teasing him endlessly about it. Axel would grin whenever Zexion walked in the room, whisper something to Demyx that would make him blush furiously and punch the redhead in the arm. Zexion would laugh whenever this happened, commenting that Axel was a huge git that probably deserved it and sat next to Demyx, most times carrying a book with him. Of course, this would just make Axel snicker more and for Demyx to punch him until he was forced to get up, walking away snickering to himself. Demyx would turn and apologize, but Zexion would just be sitting there, a content smirk on his face.

Zexion's first impression of Demyx was that he was far too friendly for his own good, and it didn't take long for him to realize that he was right. From the day that Demyx decided to sit next to him, Zexion had found himself caught up with the blond, twisted in his life. He was pulled from one place to another, everything moving far too quickly for Zexion to comprehend. Even so, for as loud and obnoxiously eager as Demyx was, Zexion found himself slowly liking the blond boy.

Demyx was outgoing, loud and impulsive, all things that Zexion were not, and he just couldn't figure him out. One moment Zexion would be absolutely sure that Demyx was nothing but eager and happy, shallow and blissfully ignorant, but then Demyx would calm down and close his eyes and just stop for a moment, feeling everything around him. The air, the scent of the wind, the sound of it rustling through the grass, and Zexion would suddenly be acutely aware of just how close they were. All his assumptions were tossed aside, Demyx contradicting everything he thought. Zexion just couldn't figure him out, couldn't map out his mind like everyone else's.

Even six months later, a year later, Demyx still managed to surprise Zexion. He surprised him by buying his favourite kind of tea for his birthday - both because he knew his favourite tea and when his birthday was without asking. He did it by meeting him outside his classes and knowing all the places he would go when he wanted to be alone. For as much as Zexion had tried to be alone, to distance himself from other people, Demyx had forced his way in and made a home there and refused to budge.

As it was, Zexion was sitting in the library when Demyx found him next, appearing silently by his side a few minutes after school. Not that he stayed quiet for long, of course. "Hey, Zexion, a few of us were thinking of going out to a movie, you want to come?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "'A few'? How much is a few?"

Demyx grinned sheepishly. "Well… There's Sora, Roxas and Riku, Kairi and Nams, and they're bringing Hayner's gang too. Just a few."

Zexion sighed, setting down the book he'd hardly started reading. "I don't suppose I have a choice, do I?"

Demyx brightened, smiled. "No, not really. I'd have been dragging you along anyway, interacting with people is good for the soul!"

By now Zexion had learned that much of what Demyx said didn't make any sense, nor was it meant to. He just nodded, albeit a little skeptically. "It's not my soul I'm worried about, it's my physical health and mental wellbeing. I see Axel isn't going?"

For some reason that Zexion couldn't fathom, Demyx's cheeks brushed a very light pink and he fidgeted a bit, shuffling his feet on the ground. "Uh, yeah. Axel's busy with, uh, homework. School stuff, you know how behind he is."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. He did know how behind Axel was - if anything, it was a constant state of his - but the idea of Axel blowing off a movie to do his homework was unimaginable. Demyx seemed distracted by it, though, so he decided not to bring it up again. He kept it at the back of his mind, something to think about later. "Well then, if you say so. I'm almost looking forward to it, without that crazy pyromaniac going."

Demyx laughed. "Aww, he's not that bad. You just hate him because of that one time he set your hair on fire."

Zexion's face darkened, knowing exactly what Demyx was talking about. Yes, he did hate Axel for setting his hair on fire, and that wasn't the only thing. Tipping out his tea, soaking his notes in paper and dying half his shirts pink was only a few on the growing list of things Zexion hated about Axel. Of course, the red head said that he didn't _mean_ to, that they were all accidents (and he had apologized), but that didn't mean Zexion had to believe him. "Where shall I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up from the dorms at six," Demyx replied. "Anyway, I gotta meet up with Axel and do a few things before we leave, so I'll see you later," he said, not waiting for a reply before he left.

Zexion didn't watch him leave for very long, just returned to his book. He didn't realize until later that it was the first time Demyx had left without him.

* * *

><p>Zexion didn't notice the shoe box sitting on his bed until he fell on to it, and even then it took a lot of blinking and confusion for him to realize that something was underneath him. The afternoon had exhausted him: of course it wasn't just a movie, it was karaoke and dinner and Demyx running around in the dark in a blind panic, thinking that zombies were after him. As a result, it was far past midnight by the time Zexion got back, and he was ready to collapse wherever and just fall asleep, Axel be damned.<p>

Speaking of his red haired roommate (which no amount of reasoning, pleading or bribing had managed to get him to move), Zexion realized he was nowhere to be found. It wasn't all too strange; the man stayed in other rooms more often than his own, and if anything it meant that he would get a few more hours of sleep. First, though, he had to deal with the thing digging in to his side.

The box was gray and incredibly light and he'd have thought it was empty, if only it didn't rattle when it moved. His name was scrawled over the lid in bold capital letters, and someone had coloured them in to make sure it stood out. He looked at it for a while, blinking and wondering whose handwriting it could be before opening it.

Inside was a cassette tape with a post-it note stuck to it reading "_play me_." He took it out, rolling it around on his hands and unsticking the note to see if anything else was scrawled on it. The only other thing on the note was a "IX" written in tiny, pinched pencil on the corner of the note. He stuck the post-it to the top of the shoebox, and that was when he noticed a tiny piece of paper taped to the bottom of the lid.

_Zexion,_

_I think I've fallen in love with you. I hope you don't mind, but I made you a mix tape. (Please listen to it)._

_-IX_

For a moment he was worried, wondering exactly who would have had the guts to just stroll right into his room and leave a box sitting there for him, but then he realized it wouldn't have been hard. He'd been out tonight, and Axel was hardly ever around anyway, so it wouldn't have been hard to find the room empty. Getting in, however, would have been another matter entirely…

He shook his head. That wouldn't have been hard, either; the locks weren't exactly very good, and admittedly he'd broken into his fair share of the rooms. Chances are Axel wouldn't have locked it anyway. A walk in the park.

A tiny smile tugged at the edge of his lip. Here he was, tape in hands from someone who said he _loved_ him. He probably should have been a bit more concerned, but to be honest no one had ever even told him they appreciated him, let alone _liked_ him and now out of the blue he had a "secret admirer."

The words sounded strange on his lips.

He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a wooden box he kept underneath. It held a few of his childhood possessions, and one of them was an old walkman that had belonged to him. He put his headphones on, popped the tape in and there was static for a moment, then the music picked up. Whatever he had been expecting (if he were being honest, it was probably some kind of horrible pop music), it wasn't this.

Ludovico Einaudi's _Nuvole Bianche_ met him, and a strong sense of peace washed over him, as well as love and respect and surprise that this person, whoever they were, knew something about his music taste. Of course he knew who Ludovico Einaudi was. He played many of his pieces on the piano in his spare time, and thought it some of the most relaxing music in existence. No one else knew that, though; no one was around when he played, and it didn't exactly pop up in every day conversation all the time. He smiled again, new found respect for his admirer, and lay down on his bed, headphones covering his ears completely.

The music moved from one piece to another, fluidly transitioning without much trouble, all of it Ludovico Einaudi. In the back of his mind he realized that these weren't the original recordings; rather, someone else had recorded themselves playing the piano. He vaguely wondered who it was, and how they had managed to make a tape, and how they knew where he stayed, and whether it was a boy or a girl, and after a while he stopped wondering all together and drifted off to sleep.

And that was how Axel found him hours later, fast asleep on his bed clutching the shoebox, headphones over his ears with the music long since finished and whining gently in the cassette player. He smiled, gently flipping the tape around and playing the other side. Zexion didn't react, still fast asleep as grainy static played through the headphones. After a few minutes of white noise playing, the sound crackled and a voice played through his speakers.

_"Hey, Zexion, you don't know who I am, but I think you should know that I…"_

* * *

><p>I like Ludovico Einaudi; his music really is soothing. <em>Nuvole Bianche<em> sends me to sleep most nights x3

Anyhow, this chapter was really short. After this one, though, they should start picking up a bit and getting a lot longer, you could call this one an introduction of sorts. Also, if I get my way, this will have either nine or ten chapters. c:

Thank you for reading!


	2. Echo

Sorry for the long wait, my excuse is that we went on holiday and it lasted longer than I expected, and I forgot to take my laptop with me... And we got a kitten! Her name is yet to be decided, but the cat we already had isn't taking it too well. In fact, he's frightened of her. It's funny, this huge tabby cat running away from a tiny gray kitten. Anyway, cats aside, it's here now! It is longer than the last chapter (hooray!), so I hope that makes up for it.

Also, I have the track lists for Zexion's tapes up on my LJ, if anyone's interested. I will gradually add each tape as I update the story, it'll have each tape track list, a grooveshark widget for your listening pleasure (which has taken me the better part of today to figure out), and some dl links juuust in case.

Also once again, these chapters are posted raw. By that I mean the moment I finish a chapter, I get excited, read it over once, then post it. So again, if you spot any mistakes, I would love it if you could point them out to me. (A beta would be awesome, I should get one of them).

And lastly, thank you for the reviews! They made me feel special and happy and all that sappy business and what not. And now on to the story.

* * *

><p><em>Tape 02. Echo<em>

* * *

><p>Zexion woke the next morning feeling better than he had felt in a long time. Oh, to be sure, his muscles hurt and his limbs ached and it was probably going to take all morning to work out the kink in his back, but he felt a hell of a lot more relaxed than before he fell asleep. It took him a while to figure out why, until he rolled over and his headphones slid off his head, sending both the headphones and the walkman crashing to the floor.<p>

He blinked sleepily, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. That's right; he'd received a tape from someone. How old fashioned, he thought. Tapes were obsolete, had been for a long time now, making way for the era of CDs and downloaded music. He was lucky he still had his old walkman on him.

Deciding that it probably wasn't very safe on the floor, he picked it up and put it on his bedside table. On the other side of the room, Axel had returned and was snoring away, limbs twisted awkwardly in his sheets. Zexion shook his head, pulling on a change of clothes before going over to wake him up.

After the first few weeks of rooming together, Zexion had discovered that Axel was _not_ a morning person. He did not like to be woken up. If anything, he tried his hardest to stay asleep, and would obstinately stay sleeping even if you took his blanket and pillows and dumped him on the floor. He slept through alarms, he slept through pots and pans. The only thing that would wake him, much to Axel's horror, was water.

Of course it was, Zexion thought to himself. The man was a damn fire bug and the stuff horrified him. As it were, he'd sworn water to be his arch nemesis (how he took showers, Zexion had yet to find out). Not that it took much to wake him up. A few drops on his cheek - or the back of his neck if he was lying on his stomach - and he'd be up and ready to murder whoever was closest (not that he could get Zexion, even if he tried).

He grabbed the glass of water sitting on his bedside table and, as carefully as he could, poured a tiny bit on top of him.

The result was instant. Axel bolted upright, scrambling around and eventually falling out of his bed with his limbs twisted about in the sheets. He landed on the floor in an undignified heap, frowning, stuck, and unable to exact his revenge. "Wha- Zexion? Did you have to? After I let you sleep, too."

Zexion just gave a tiny little smirk, then took a few steps backward and out of his reach. "We have Chemistry in half an hour. I thought you may like to know."

Axel sat there for a moment while the information filtered through his brain, then he groaned and crawled back up into his bed. "So? That's like another twenty minutes of sleep."

Zexion arched an eyebrow, shaking his head as Axel's steady snore started up again. He started the alarm clock by his bed and decided to leave him for now. If Axel was late then he was late, it had nothing to do with him, so he just grabbed his bag and left.

There were a few people stumbling around when he made it out onto the corridor. Most of them were making their way down to the café, seeing as it had barely turned eight o'clock. A few of them waved groggily to him as he passed, but most of them just ignored him. He didn't mind that much; if they didn't ignore him, he probably would have ignored them anyway.

Ten minutes and an uneventful walk through Autumn trees later, he was standing outside the Chemistry block, and the doors were already open. Of course they were, he thought; the only person who arrived earlier than him was the teacher (and his good friend), Vexen. This time, though, he wasn't the first - instead there was someone already sitting inside, slumped over a table. He recognized that mop of dirty blond hair.

"Demyx," he greeted, pulling out the seat next to him.

Demyx barely lifted his head, substituting it for a groan. "Uuuuugh." He turned his head and opened an eye, blinking at him. "Hi Zexion."

Zexion quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're… energetic."

Demyx groaned again, burrowing his head further into his arms. "Stupid idea, really, to stay up all night hoping to ward off the sunlight. I should've listened to Roxas. "Demyx," he said, "You're a fool. Get some sleep before you drop dead." But did I take his advice? No, I didn't, and now here I am. Dying."

Zexion gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It's normally against my nature to pry, but I have to ask; what were you doing staying up all night?"

Demyx peeked at him from under his arms. "That's a secret," he said. He unfolded his arms and leaned back in his chair, threatening to fall off. He shook his head a few times in an attempt to wake up, but all he did was make the chair wobble horribly. "Aah well. Chemistry time!" he said enthusiastically, before teetering forward and slamming his forehead on the table top.

Zexion sighed. "I think you're a bit tired."

"I'll be fine," he yawned, rubbing his forehead. "Maybe after a little nap..."

Of course it was that moment that Axel decided it was a good time to waltz right in, taking the seat next to Demyx and slamming his books down. "Demyx, I'm holding you responsible for the shittiest night's sleep I've had in, what, my entire life?

Demyx pouted. "You didn't even go last night, so don't go blaming me. You stayed up because you're an idiot, and I stayed up because I'm a moron. Let's just leave it at that; I don't think I can handle an argument this early in the morning."

Axel wagged his fingers, tutting. "Still, you're the reason I'm an idiot. If I fail Chemistry because of you…" he trailed off, letting the threat linger.

Demyx waved him away. "Oh, whatever. You're closer to passing than I am at the moment."

Axel winked at him, something Zexion would have missed if he weren't already looking at the red haired pyromaniac. "Why don't you get Zexion to help you out? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help."

For a reason Zexion couldn't quite fathom, Demyx turned a soft shade of red. He rubbed at his face a moment before turning to Zexion with a somewhat pleading look on his face. "I don't suppose you could help me out? I'm sorry, but I'm really behind and everything he says always flies straight over my head."

Zexion sighed. He wasn't surprised - Demyx could do really well if he wanted, but Chemistry just didn't interest him all that much - and if he were being honest with himself, Zexion kind of wanted him to come over. "I'm free this afternoon, if that's okay with you."

Demyx brightened, giving a bit more colour to his reddened eyes. "Really? You'd do that? This afternoon is fantastic! When do you want me around?"

Zexion couldn't help but smile at his friend's wholehearted gratitude. "My last class ends at two. Any time after four is fine."

The blond grinned, giving Zexion a quick hug. "Thanks Zexion, you're the best. I'll be there at four exactly."

Zexion grinned back. "Of course I am. Who else would stick around to whip you into shape?"

Axel mumbled something in Demyx's direction and the blond turned a bright shade of red. "Axel! You- I don't- What are you- You dirty bastard!" He spluttered, and pushed Axel off his chair. The redhead landed on the floor laughing and clutching his sides.

Zexion cocked his head curiously. "Knowing Axel, I probably don't want to know, but what exactly did he just say?"

Demyx just stared at him, gaping, his cheeks burning. "I don't even want to think about it. You're better off not knowing."

"I said 'I bet you want him to whip you aaaaall night long,'" Axel said loudly from his place on the floor, gaining the attention of a few other students that had stumbled in. Demyx groaned, burying his head in his hands in a weak attempt to hide his blush. Zexion just rolled his eyes and aimed a quick kick into Axel's side.

"There'll be more where that came from if you continue," Zexion threatened, readying his foot.

Axel just laughed and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh baby, oh baby, please don't stop," he said suggestively, then yelped as Zexion continued to kick him. He jumped up and away, to the seat across from Demyx and away from Zexion's boots. "Calm the farm, I was only kidding," he said, laughing. "Besides, you're too short and antisocial for my tastes."

"You mean I'm not Roxas," Zexion said with a smirk on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Axel replied, but he had a silly, goofy little smile on his face that said he knew _exactly_ what Zexion was talking about.

The teacher took that moment to walk in and dropped his stuff on the desk. "Alright kiddywinks, old man Vexen ain't here today, so you're stuck with me. Aren't you lucky? Now who's ready for some science?"

Zexion was finding it very hard to suppress a groan. Xigbar grinned at them, looking no younger than Vexen and wearing a lab coat that looked about three sizes too big for him. As far as Zexion and the school's rumours knew, Xigbar was one of the more reckless teachers in the school. Not that he didn't know what he was doing - he just believed in a more "interactive" method of teaching.

Axel made a little fist pump under the table. "Yes! I was getting sick of falling asleep to Vexen's voice."

Zexion frowned. "This man shouldn't be allowed to teach."

Demyx laughed. "It's alright, Zexion, you can just suffer through this lesson and we'll compare notes later."

Zexion grumbled. "All right, but I expect payment in tea."

The blond smiled, opening his books. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Axel wasn't back when Zexion returned to their room, not that he was very surprised. He was probably running around the grounds in pursuit of a certain blue-eyed blond. The poor boy just couldn't seem to get away from him - not that Roxas <em>really<em> minded, if the long, furtive glances he kept sneaking meant anything.

Demyx arrived at exactly four o'clock looking more haggard than he had that morning, laden down with books and folders. He shouldered his way inside the moment Zexion opened the door, dropped his books on the floor and fell on Zexion's bed.

"Still tired?" Zexion asked with a grin, though the answer was obvious.

"Uuuuuugh," Demyx groaned. "I swear I've had about twenty cups of coffee today and now my body is shaking like you wouldn't believe. I'll get back to you in a few minutes."

Zexion shook his head. "Take all the time you need, for the world has plenty of it for the taking," he said and shut the door behind him. "You want a cup of tea? Some juice?"

A loud, drawn out snore was the only answer he got, and he smiled. He had no idea what the blond had been doing, though he had a feeling that Axel was probably in on it too. The two of them had been known to come up with schemes before - though they hardly ever got very far. So it surprised him when a tiny spark of jealousy shot through him and he had to shake his head a little harder to get rid of it.

A bit stupid, really. Of course Demyx had friends other than Zexion he would want to hang out with. If anything, Zexion was surprised that Demyx wanted to talk to him at all.

He frowned, realizing that he probably shouldn't have been thinking like that at all. Instead he moved into the kitchen to make some tea.

The smell of lemon tea drifted into the bedroom over to where Demyx was napping. Demyx woke up immediately, as Zexion knew he would. Lemon tea was a love they both shared, and Demyx would never pass up a cup unless he was dead - and even then he would probably struggle for it.

Zexion offered him a cup and he took it with a huge grin. They sat down on the ground, Demyx feeling a bit more awake and Zexion just watching him quietly. They sat in silence for a moment, Zexion contemplating what to say next and Demyx just happy to sit and drink his tea in Zexion's room. "Demyx, would you think it strange if someone left a… gift for you?"

Demyx cocked his head, confused. "What? What kind of gift? I suppose it depends what you got, and who gave it to you." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you getting strange things in the mail, Zex? Don't tell me you're getting letters from Nigerian accountants trying to sell you viagra and telling you how to lengthen your-"

"No!" Zexion spluttered, coming very close to spilling tea down his shirt. He set his tea on the ground while Demyx just laughed at him. "No, that's not it at all. I received a box last night addressed to me containing a mix tape and a letter. A…" he hesitated for a moment. "A love letter."

Demyx raised his eyebrows. "A love letter? And a mix tape? Sounds like you got yourself a secret admirer!" He grinned, nudging Zexion's knee. "So? What was the tape like? Was it any good?"

"Well… yeah. It was quite relaxing. I enjoyed it," Zexion admitted, allowing a tiny smile to light on his lips. He reached up to the bedside table and pulled the Walkman down, ejecting the tape for Demyx to see. "I don't suppose you recognize the handwriting?"

Demyx took the tape and flipped it around in his hands. "Nope. Could be anyone's. Whoever it was, they were bloody lucky to hit on a style of music that you actually like." He chucked it back to Zexion who fumbled it in his hands before it fell to the floor. "Do you think you'll get more?"

"More? Why would I get more?" Zexion wondered. The possibility hadn't registered before, but now that he thought about it he supposed it wasn't all that far-fetched. Who knows, he might even look forward to it.

Demyx grabbed the shoebox lid. "Well, this little "IX" here - seems a strange thing to sign a letter with. Maybe it's like a trail - nine tapes and at the end of it, your secret admirer. Lover. Stalker. Whatever you want to call them." He threw the lid up onto Zexion's bed. "In any case, I'm a little jealous. This "Number Nine" seems to be getting all your attention," he teased, poking Zexion's cheek.

Zexion waved him away. "Sorry Demyx, we're getting sidetracked. What is it you needed help on?"

Demyx didn't answer the question, just yawned , got up and sat on his couch. "You know what, I don't feel like studying anymore. We should watch a movie. What movies do you have?" He paused, seemed to rethink his questions. "Better yet, what movies does Axel have?"

Zexion frowned. "Is this really the time? You should really get ahead on your Chemistry. Vexen will get angry if you fall too far behind."

The blond grinned and grabbed Zexion's arm, dragging him onto the couch with him. "Aw come on Zex, you haven't had a chance to relax in a long time. Last night doesn't count, you weren't relaxed," he added quickly. "Take a moment and unwind. You'll do yourself in if you don't."

Zexion sighed and settled down on the couch. He knew that once Demyx made up his mind about something, there wasn't anything he could do to change it - arguing with a rock would have been easier. "Alright, fine, but only if you promise you'll study tomorrow."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, sure, tomorrow I can handle. For now, though," he flipped a disk around on his fingers. "Let's watch _Finding Nemo_!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow as Demyx leaned over and popped it into the DVD player. "I didn't think Axel would have _Finding Nemo_. It seems like the kind of movie that would horrify him."

"He doesn't. It's not his. I left it here months ago, but he still doesn't know it's here." He grinned, all but picking up Zexion and stretching his legs out on the couch, forcing the shorter man to sit on him. "Oh, sorry - you don't mind, do you? You know how I am, any other way of sitting is uncomfortable."

Zexion sighed, smiling. He was used to Demyx's peculiar habits by now - just another part of him that Zexion enjoyed. Oh, to be sure, Zexion hated it at first, but eventually Demyx's strange habits grew on him and he found himself liking them. "I don't mind. As long as you make me some tea when this is over."

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, alright. I can live with that."

Hardly ten minutes in, though, Demyx's exhaustion caught up with him and he was fast asleep, snoring away, arms thrown haphazardly around Zexion. Zexion shook his head with a smile. The boy looked like he needed the sleep, and it was good and all, but now he couldn't get up. He couldn't even move away from Demyx - the boy's arms were stopping him, and he wasn't so cold hearted as to wake him up. Instead he just lay there, not concentrating on the movie but instead on Demyx; listening to him snore, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, his breath on the top of his head.

For one, peaceful moment Zexion was incredibly hyperaware of Demyx lying underneath him. He could feel their bare skin brushing together, feel the beat of his heart against his back. He felt Demyx's fingers twitch ever so slightly, heard him mumble contentedly in his sleep in between snores. He smiled, genuinely happy, and in that moment of hypersensitivity, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>When Demyx woke a few hours later, it was to find the sun well in the process of setting, the movie long over (and repeating for the third time), and Zexion fast asleep on his chest. For a moment he was breathless, heart threatening to beat right out of his chest in pure elation. He stayed as still as he could manage, not wanting to disturb Zexion's sleep. He looked peaceful and happy and, more than anything else, he looked beautiful.<p>

He brushed his fingers through his hair, over his cheeks, resting on the nape of his neck. He wanted to touch, wanted to feel, wanted to know everything about Zexion and the way he worked, but for now he would have to be content with watching him sleep. That's not to say that he wasn't - Demyx hardly ever caught the man sleeping, let alone taking a rest. The moment they had now was once in a lifetime, and Demyx realized he would probably never get Zexion to forego studying to watch a movie ever again, so he was determined to milk the opportunity for as much as he could.

Of course it just had to be then that Axel walked in, slamming the door open, making Demyx jump in surprise. Zexion frowned and shuffled a little in his sleep, but otherwise didn't wake up. Axel took one look at him and grinned widely. "Well ain't this just the cutest thing."

Demyx grumbled. "Shut up, Axel, it doesn't mean anything. We just fell asleep."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Tell that to Sleeping Beauty there. He looks pretty comfortable to me." He kicked the door shut, dropping his bag by his bed. "He likes you and you know it."

"I know you think so, and maybe he does, but he doesn't know that yet. I think the shock would knock him out for a good few hours." Demyx smiled, absently playing with a strand of Zexion's hair. "Just let me do my thing and he'll come around eventually."

Axel laughed, moving into the kitchen to turn on the jug. "'Your thing'? You mean stalking him? Alright, Dem, your call. For now I'm gonna sit here and watch and laugh at the both of you. Hold on, I think I can feel it coming. HA HA HA HA. Okay I'm done."

Demyx frowned, though it was obvious he was trying hard not to smile. "You're a real charmer, you know that Axel?"

Axel grinned. "I try." He poked his head around from the kitchen. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty's waking up."

And indeed he was. Zexion yawned, eyes blinking blearily. The moment Demyx realized he was waking up, he bolted out from underneath him, sliding his body away and landing on the floor. Zexion, startled by the sudden change, almost fell along with him, but managed to grab on to the couch at the last moment.

"What's going on?" He asked, blinking tiredly. "You're still here Demyx?" He yawned.

Demyx grinned, scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm still here. Was just talking to Axel, actually."

Axel appeared from the kitchen, carrying two mugs which he set down on the coffee table. He went back and brought another one out, shoving Zexion aside to make room for himself. "I was just saying how Demyx should stay the night. After all, it's getting pretty late and we don't want the poor boy to be mugged on his way back."

"You were?" Demyx blinked. "I mean, of course you were."

Zexion nodded. "Of course. It would only make sense this late at night. While I have no doubt that Demyx could fend for himself, let's not take any chances."

Axel grinned. "Well, that's sorted then. You know where the extra blanket is; make yourself comfortable on the couch. By the way, those mugs are for you two. Lemon tea for Zexion, and hot chocolate for Dem. I even added some cream and those tiny marshmallows you love so much."

Demyx grinned back at him, taking his mug. "You're the best, Axel. Hey, let's watch another movie. We've got ages before it gets dark enough to get to sleep, and what would you two be doing anyway? Studying? Okay well I know that's what Zexion would be doing, but-"

Axel shushed him with a finger against his lips. "Shut up, Demyx, and put a damn movie on."

He nodded, slotting in another movie and getting back up on the couch. He smiled, squished in between Axel and Zexion, content in feeling the both of them pushed up against his side.

Zexion didn't pay much attention to the movie, instead letting his mind wander. He thought about his secret-admirer-slash-stalker, about a History test in a few days, about the dog he used to have as a child. He thought about Demyx sitting next to him and Axel on the other side, and once again marveled at how they had both become such a large part of his life.

After the movie Demyx claimed to want to sleep and kicked the two of them off the couch. He then proceeded to steal one of Axel's blankets and a pillow and fell asleep straight away. Axel laughed and followed his example, curling up under the blanket. Zexion sat up for a few more minutes, watching the two of them sleep (or, more accurately, watching their outlines in the dark) before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>The next tape arrived exactly a week after the first, taped to the inside of the door. Zexion didn't even notice it at first, spent hours inside the room before finally turning around and seeing the tape hanging precariously, with a note stuck above it. He stared at it a long time before taking it down, wondering once again how they had managed to get inside his room, and why they were going to so much trouble just for him.<p>

He set the tape on the coffee table while he read the note;

_Zexion,_

_I hope you enjoyed the last tape, I know you like Ludovico. I don't think you'll know this tape, though. It's one of my all time favourite bands. There's a track list included, just in case you wanted it._

_-IX_

He flipped the piece of paper over and there was a track list, scribbled in tiny, pinched pencil. It was titled "_THE HUSH SOUND"_ in large, bold letters, with nine tracks listed underneath, the same for both sides. He furrowed his eyebrows, the name vaguely familiar to him. The more he thought about it, the more the familiarity slipped away, until he couldn't remember at all. In the end he just slotted it into the walkman and listened to it.

Once again, he was surprised. It was, without a doubt, different from what he was used to listening to, simply because he was used to listening to nothing at all (and what he did listen to contained no words). This tape was soft, sweet and twisted, something that made him smile while listening to it. He sat there for a long time, stretched out on his bed with his eyes closed, just listening.

As his mind drifted, he realized what was so familiar about it: Demyx had been gushing about them some time ago, telling Zexion about them and dragging everyone into town to help him find one of their albums. He smiled at the memory before waving it off as a funny coincidence. Demyx, in his mind, was far too impulsive and impatient to be the one sending him the tapes. After all, he was more of a straight-forward type.

Once again, that lead to the question of _who?_ And once again, he came up empty. It was slightly disturbing to think of, seeing as it meant that someone was breaking into his room without any fears of consequences.

His headphones stayed on his head all afternoon, even as he completed his homework and made his dinner, and _especially_ when Axel bounded back in, turning the TV on full and conversing loudly to him about his day.

By the end of the night, he could remember the lyrics to each song and, once Axel finally fell asleep, sang them quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Aah, The Hush Sound. It's only Demyx's favourite band because it's one of my favourite bands (with good reason, I like to think).<p>

Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
